


Some Bets

by Alireeses



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Dance Dance Revolution - Freeform, F/M, and also my first nanocoffee fic, dunkim - Freeform, nanocoffee, sooo beware, this is cheesy, this was also for an ask on tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-11 23:30:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5645773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alireeses/pseuds/Alireeses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>for a prompt on tumblr:</p><p>'A Nanocoffee fic where they just play like a team dance dance revolution game (like arcade fighters where machines are back to back) are they're just super good at it and they wreck everyone else (randoms or other members of the yogscast/ other ships) you could make it over dramatic or stupid idk use it if you like it :)'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some Bets

**Author's Note:**

> I dont know if there even is any room for two dance dance revolution arcade game in yogtowers but fuck it, in this fanfiction there is

It had been a week, seven days, since two huge packages had arrived at Yogtowers. After finally getting them inside, they had opened them up and found two Dance Dance Revolution arcade games.

After Martyn had fessed up that he may have joked about the fans buying them the arcade games, Lewis had suggested sending them back. After not finding a return address on either of them, he had gritted his teeth and plugged them both in side by side.

The whole of Yogtowers had whooped with joy at the thought of having them there.

A week later they were all tired of it. In the entirety of the week Kim and Duncan had faced off against almost every person in Yogtowers, _Kim and Duncan had beaten every person that challenged them_.

That first day Kim and Duncan had stepped onto each of the machines and looked at each other with a smile before the first two challengers stepped up, Lewis and Sjin. The music started playing and the arrows started going. At first Kim and Duncan were getting only Goods and Oks but as the song went on and they got into the zone it was only Perfects and Greats on the screen for the rest of it. They won by so many points that Lewis and Sjin thought they were cheating. After beating a few more people they left the machine for the ‘amateurs’ as they had put it.

And it was so ironic that the two people so hopelessly good at the game were Kim and Duncan, considering how much they both liked each other. It was obvious to everyone in Yogtowers how much they both secretly loved each other. Everyone was getting more than a bit sick over it. The two of them seemed to be worse single than people who were actually dating. Everyone was secretly wishing they would just get it over with and start dating already.

So, to speed things up a bit, Hannah and Martyn decided to plan some things and make some bets...

* * *

 

“Whoo! Kim wins again!” Kim exclaimed, raising her hands high in the air and spinning to face her opponent, Hannah.

Hannah rolled her eyes, “How are you so fucking good at that?” She questioned, stepping off of the brightly flashing dancing tiles.

Kim followed her off of the machine, “I just am.” She answered with a shit-eating grin.

* * *

 

“How the fuck did you get that many points?!” Martyn exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air as the game flashed LOSER at him.

Duncan shrugged, “I’m just too good at the game I guess.” He said with a wide smile.

“You know, it figures that the best players of this game are you and Kim.” Martyn said, stepping off of the tiles.

Duncan furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, “What do you mean it-”

* * *

 

“-figures?” Kim asked, turning to Hannah with a confused face.

Hannah smiled wide, “Oh come on… Kim I’m like one of your best friends…” Hannah said, tilting her head with a cheeky smile. Kim just stared. “I know who you like.” Hannah added in a sing-song voice.

Kim blushed, “H-Hannah shut up. I do not like Duncan!” She whispered loudly.

Hannah raised her eyebrows, “I never said you like Duncan.” She countered.

Kim blanched, “Well… I-I… Shut up.” She said, glaring slightly at Hannah who just laughed.

Hannah cocked her head to the side, “Alright so you haven’t played with-”

* * *

 

“-Kim yet have you?” Martyn said, an unspoken challenge in his voice.

“On the game? No.” Duncan answered.

“Alright, are you up for a bet Jones?” Martyn asked, smiling wide.

Duncan narrowed his eyes, “What kind of bet?” He asked, cautiously.

“You challenge Kim to a dance off with the game.” He proposed, “If you win, well then you win and you have the Yogtowers championship belt for Dance Dance Revolution.”

Duncan nodded, “Mhm, sounds like a fair deal.”

“And-”

* * *

 

“-if you lose, you have to ask Duncan out.” Hannah finished smirking while she crossed her arms over her chest.

“What?!” Kim exclaimed, her face going to red again.

“Come on! Duncan likes you too!” Hannah reassured. Kim crossed her arms over her chest and her lips hardened into a line. “Kim, come on… You know you want to.” Hannah goaded, poking her in her side.

Kim sighed, “Fi-”

* * *

 

“-ne.” Duncan finally said,throwing his hands up in the air.

“Great!” Martyn exclaimed. “Challenge her on-”

* * *

 

“Friday.” Hannah suggested.

“Alright. Alright. Now get off my back.” Kim said, turning away from Hannah and walking down a hall.

 

As the rest of the week went on Kim and Duncan both thought about the bet they had made and waited in anticipation for Friday to come. The week seemed to drag by for the both of them but as soon as they woke up Friday morning they both wished it would have gone slower.

It was about Lunch when Hannah started badgering Kim to go challenge Duncan. Kim, wanting to just get it over with, found Duncan with Martyn already at the arcade games. “Duncan!” Kim exclaimed, pointing a finger at him. “I challenge you to a dance off!” She quickly added after.

Duncan looked confused for a second and then raised a fist to the sky, “I accept your challenge!” He exclaimed.

They both took their places at the dance tiles and after shooting each other playful glares, Duncan proceeded to choose the toughest song in the game. “I’m gonna crush you mate.” Kim said with a smile.

“Nah, I will wreck you Kim.” Duncan countered, wearing a smile as wide as Kim’s.

The music started and the arrows started coming as  fast as they come. The song seemed to last a lifetime and Hannah and Martyn could barely see who was winning with how fast the game seemed to be going.

Duncan yelled in annoyance at the Ok he got. “StepMania!” The game yelled over Kim’s character and Kim whooped in celebration. Duncan knew he lost before the song even ended.

“Guess who’s gonna lose their Dance Dance Revolution crown!?” Kim yelled.

The game screamed out, “Loser!” on Duncan’s side and he yelled to the heavens in grief.

“Woo!” Kim exclaimed. “I am the dancing queen!”

“Young, sweet and seventeen.” Hannah muttered, making Kim giggle quietly.

“Well Duncan, come on.” Martyn said, making gestures with his hands for Duncan to carry on with the bet.

Duncan turned red, “Alright, alright,” He snapped at Martyn. He turned to Kim who still seemed to be celebrating her win. “Kim.” He said, suddenly looking very nervous.

Kim furrowed her eyebrows, “What’s wrong? Did I kick your bum too hard?” She said with a grin.

Duncan smiled nervously, “Nah it’s just… Lunch.” He said, nodding.

Kim nodded with him, “Yes lunch is right now.” She said, still confused.

“Do… Do you want to go to lunch with me?” Duncan asked quickly.

Kim still didn’t seem to get it, “Yeah, where do you want to go?”

“No Kim…” He paused, collecting himself again. “I… I like you Kim.” He said, making Kim stare in shock for a second while Hannah and Martyn smiled wide at them from the sidelines. “I really… really like you.”

“I… Are you… What…” Kim stuttered, her face slowly getting redder with each word. “This… This better not be a joke Duncan.” She said, with a slight glare and confusion in her eyes.

Duncan looked offended, “What? No. I would never joke about something like this. Especially about me liking you.” He explained quickly. “I really do like you Kim. Like a lot.” He said, chuckling nervously as he waited for an answer.

Kim looked back at him in shock, “You… like me.” She stated.

Duncan nodded, “Yeah… Do you like me?” He questioned.

Kim was silent for a second and before Duncan could even think about having second thoughts Kim threw herself on him, her lips finding his in a hard sweet kiss. She pulled back way too soon for Duncan’s liking and said with a huge smile, “Of course I like you too you dope.”

Hannah and Martyn whooped at them and made kissy noises, “Finally! Now you two can stop making goo goo eyes at each other all the fucking time.” Hannah said with a laugh.

“Shut up!” Duncan said with a slight glare at Hannah.

“We do not!” Kim objected with a pout.

Martyn laughed, “Aww, look at the lovebirds.”

Before any of them could say anything a loud growling noise filled the room and Duncan looked to his stomach. Kim chuckled, “So, how about that lunch?”

Duncan nodded, a huge smile stretching across his face, as he said, “Sounds good.”

**Author's Note:**

> I know the sequence of words is weird but hope you liked this anna-x-mai! 
> 
> I stayed up till 6am writing this so excuse me while I go die ;-;


End file.
